You have found the following ages (in years) of 5 porcupines. Those porcupines were randomly selected from the 23 porcupines at your local zoo: $ 4,\enspace 2,\enspace 12,\enspace 3,\enspace 15$ Based on your sample, what is the average age of the porcupines? What is the standard deviation? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we only have data for a small sample of the 23 porcupines, we are only able to estimate the population mean and standard deviation by finding the sample mean $({\overline{x}})$ and sample standard deviation $({s})$ To find the sample mean , add up the values of all $5$ samples and divide by $5$ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{n}} x_i}{{n}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{5}} x_i}{{5}} $ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{4 + 2 + 12 + 3 + 15}{{5}} = {7.2\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each sample. Since we don't know the population mean, estimate the mean by using the sample mean we just calculated {10.24} + {27.04} + {23.04} + {17.64} + {60.84}} {{5 - 1}} $ {s^2} = \dfrac{{138.8}}{{4}} = {34.7\text{ years}^2} $ As you might guess from the notation, the sample standard deviation $({s})$ is found by taking the square root of the sample variance $({s^2})$ ${s} = \sqrt{{s^2}}$ $ {s} = \sqrt{{34.7\text{ years}^2}} = {5.9\text{ years}} $ We can estimate that the average porcupine at the zoo is 7.2 years old. There is also a standard deviation of 5.9 years.